1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs with quick release heads and more particularly pertains to readily changing the head on a golf club shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf clubs with changeable heads is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf clubs with changeable heads heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of changing the heads on golf clubs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,680 to Franchi discloses a golf club with interchangeable heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,888 to Nardozzi discloses a golf putter with interchangeable shafts and heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,059 to Morell discloses a golf club having removable head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,132 to Wharton discloses a golf club.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,098 to Pelz discloses a golf club having an aligning and quick connect-disconnect coupling between the golf club shaft and club head.
In this respect, the golf clubs with quick release heads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of readily changing the head on a golf club shaft.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf clubs with quick release heads which can be used for readily changing the head on a golf club shaft. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.